De besos y Muerdagos
by Karinita1919
Summary: Dicen que las chcias siempre soñamos con ser princesas y vamos en busca delamor ¿Hasta donde somos capaces de aguantar por eso? Reto realizado... una navidad fuera de la escuela.


**_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje u/o cosa – ambiente, que conozcan en esta historia, es mía. Todos sabemos completamente a quien pertenece, pero para que no quede duda lo digo: J.K. Rowling. Esta chica siempre tiene las de ganar._**

_**El resto de la trama y las alocadas ideas que desenvuelven son mías (juro solemnemente que si)**_

_Dedicado a todas las personas que alguna vez leyeron un disparate mío. Y por supuesto A la gran comunidad a la que pertenece este reto. **Dramione.**_

_Misión cumplida xD. (Se alzan olas de multitud para aplaudir – sigo soñando- entusiasmados)_

_Un beso (y una coca- cola) para todos. Muakssss!!!!!_

_PD: este fic es ciertamente muy... (Como definirlo) dulzón, así que a la que no le guste esas cosas pueden darle al "atrás" de la página. No me molesto en serio._

_Quedando advertidas... continúen xD_

_**De Besos y Múerdagos **_

_(Embrasse-moi.) _

Camino con pesadez hacia la puerta, siempre le había venido en mal el hecho de que la despertasen a esas horas de la noche. Suspiro cansada y tomo la perilla. Sus ojos se vieron dilatados al contemplar lo que se le desenvolvía frente a ellos.

La respiración se le detuvo un ápice y volvió a su marcha.

Hermione volvió a observar a Draco desde el otro lado del pasillo, el rubio manejaba un ramillete de flores amarillas y una sonrisa demasiado encantadora.

Le tomó de la camisa y lo jalo hacia adentro de su apartamento. Lo besó con pasión.

Eran apenas hace unos días en los que había decidido dar riendas sueltas a aquel sentimiento. Bien recordaba el lugar. Bien recordaba el momento.

Y podría remembrarlo la vida entera.

Pero en ese instante solo quería una cosa. Besarlo hasta cansarse, aunque quizá la idea de cansarse nunca existiera si de Draco se trataba.

El muchacho dejo caer el ramo de flores que había llevado para la castaña. Enmarco el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos y unió sus labios con los de su amada.

Y si, era su amada. Su _amante_. Su realidad.

Aún si él mismo se creía que todo ello hubiera vuelto a comenzar, tenía que agradecerle en ese momento a aquella idea – que en un principio se pareció absurda- de la fiesta de _reencuentro_ de alumnos. Sino hubiere sido por ello, y por que el colegio siempre lograba encantarlos, ahora no estarían como estaban.

Deslizó sus labios y los poso en el suave y terso cuello de la castaña, hermione movió su cerviz a un lado, dándole el espacio necesario al rubio para que disfrutará de su piel, tanto o casi igual como ella lo hacía de sus besos.

El muchacho llevó nuevamente sus labios hacia los de la castaña y le regaló un beso profundo y lujurioso, luego su rostro descendió hasta el blanco cuello de su amante – nuevamente- y lo succiono con deseo…Y con la inconsciente idea de que todos notarán, luego, que hermione era solo suya. Aunque sonará ilógico, por ser como eran, pero en aquellas banalidades de amor, las mentes no toman conciencia sobre lo que es real y lo que no lo es… simplemente el deseo forma aquel cuento peculiar, donde las miradas bastan y en un lenguaje impar los amantes se susurran cariños que nunca se escucharán… **_Y las muchachas se convierten en princesas_….**

Poco a poco y muy lentamente, el muchacho comenzó a desabotonar los broches del pijama de la muchacha. Le susurró palabras adecuadas al momento, aunque tal vez la idea de decirle "que lo _mataba_ su pijama de osos" no hubiese sido la más adecuada.

Termino por desvestirla. Y volvió a besarla.

Hermione alzó sus manos hacia el cuello de su amado y profundizó el beso. Acaricio con vehemencia los rubios y platinados cabellos del muchacho. Y sonrió con ternura.

Draco la abrazó suavemente logrando que la castaña enterrara el rostro sobre su torso. Hermione aspiro ese exuberante aroma que solo draco sabía desprender, y que ella tanto amaba.

-Te amo- le susurro el chico y ella volvió a sonreírle, elevo su rostro y en un punto fijo del espacio, hermione, giró su rostro suavemente logrando que sus narices friccionaran en un gesto infantil.

Comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del rubio y lo hizo con deleite, mientras contemplaba su tan marcado torso.

Lo besó. Al punto que los dos sintieron la piel erizárseles.

Él llevo sus manos por debajo de las rodillas de la mujer, y antes de que la castaña pudiera preguntar que era lo que estaba haciendo. El rubio logró alzarla en brazos y encaminarse a la habitación del departamento de hermione. Que bien conocía.

La contempló con tesón y pasión, y mimó su rostro con caricias exclusivas para ella.

La penetró muy lentamente y con ternura. Hicieron el amor de la manera que solo ellos podían crear, y como lo venían haciendo algunas noches anteriores.

Volvieron a besarse antes de llegar al punto cúspide, y hermione ahogó un gemido cuando se hubo vista besada por draco.

Cerró los ojos y trato de recuperar su respiración.

HyD HyD HyD HyD HyD HyD HyD HyD HyD HyD HyD HyD HyD HyD HyD HyD

"_Rodolfo era un reno, y roja era su nariz..."_

Apaga eso... me esta matando la cancioncita ¿eh?- resoplo hermione cansada ¿Cuando le había parecido fantástico enseñarle a draco los villancicos muggles? Realmente ahora se daba cuenta del error.

La noche de navidad santa a...- miró hacia la castaña- Dale con el genio navideño cariño... ¿es que te ha venido a ti el, como se llama? Así – trono sus dedos alegremente por haber recordado esa película (muggle también, claro esta) te ha venido el grinch?

Hermione viró los ojos hacia el cielo, y murmuro palabras sin sentido.

Tranquila, claro que no tienes que mostrar tu antipatía hacia la música "pre navideña"

Draco, contéstame algo.

Se acerco sigiloso y le robo un beso a la mujer – a ti te contesto todo lo que quieras... _Bombón_.

La castaña sonrió - ok, señor _lo contesto todo_, dígame ¿es que piensa estar toda la noche ahí sentado viéndome como hago los lazos del árbol, o también se dignará a ayudarme?

¿decís que no hago nada?

Bueno si a la gran hazaña de cambiar el disco cada dos por tres es algo, dejalo ahí no vaya a ser que te canses.

Ok he entendido la indirecta, tampoco seas tan sarcástica Hermy.

...dale ayúdame con los lazos...

pero...- con cara de consternación- Hermione, las manualidades nunca han sido mi fuerte.

Pero bien que cuando querías hacerte el galán en el colegio, te pintaban perfecto ¿no?

Bueno, es que una persona como yo, con un sexappeal como el mío, tiene que...

Toma antes de que se te suba todo...- y le alcanzó una tira grande de cinta navideña.

¿pero me explicas no?

Siempre lo hago Draco- el rubio coloco un puchero, y Hermione no pudo contener la tentación de besar aquellos labios (N.A. ¿quien sino?) – mira tomas la punta...

Dale con mirarlo yo creo que... pará... pará no te muevas tan rápido, hermione no soy una máquina... Hermy... pará me quede en la parte de la primera vuelta- la castaña rompió a carcajadas y se abalanzó sobre Draco, que en el tema de costura y lazos navideños era toda una cuestión.

Eres tan tierno Draco, pero ok... deja los lazos, que yo termino de decorar el árbol, y andá a colocar los adornos en las puertas del Depa...

Ok- beso- pero no prometo nada si me quedo invalido por clavarme algo ¿eh?- beso- mirá que si quedo lisiado – beso- tu tendrás que ser mi enfermera particular- beso- ¿dale?

¿tengo otra opción?

Hermione...

Draco... si estamos donde estamos y como estamos... es porque yo lo he querido...

No me refería a eso... Tú sabes que con Pansy... no la puedo...

No es ese el tema, yo lo sé, me refería a que claro que estaría a tu lado si – lo miro con ternura- tu precioso dedo pulgar queda gravemente moreteado por algún martillo malo. Además... sabes que encuentro totalmente sexy, el hecho que hagas todo de la manera muggle.

El rubio le regalo otro beso aún más apasionado, por el comentario realizado de la chica- eres un Diamante... pequeño, pero de los más lindos(xD)

Andá...

Draco se perdió por la entrada de la cocina y la conexión del comedor, con una caja llena de adornos y venaditos de peluche. Hermione se acomodó en el sofá mientras se proponía a armar los ya tan hablados lazos, pero se detuvo en el acto, cuando se hubo llamada por Draco.

Temiendo que hubiera pasado el tan pronosticado accidente por "el martillo" la castaña caminó (lo que equivale a decir: corrió) hacia el rubio.

¿Que p...?- pero la muchacha no pudo completar la frase de aquel interrogatorio, cuando hubo pisado el lumbral de la puerta de la cocina, sus labios se vieron secuestrados por los del rubio.

¿y eso?- menciono tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Draco señalo hacia arriba- muerdago- dijo con toda naturalidad, como si encontrar múerdagos en la cocina fuera algo diario.

Oh.

Hermy...

¿si?

Te amo... no lo olvides.

Entonces sin entender como ni cuando, Hermione se vio alzada en brazos como una princesa (y para el rubio eso era, su princesa) dirigiéndose hacia la habitación del recién estrenado departamento de Draco.

La deposito con calma y pasión sobre su cama. La contempló con añoranza y desesperación, y antes de que hermione hubiera abierto los labios con la intención de indagar que era lo que pasaba, y porque de pronto todo el ambiente se había vuelto tan denso, el rubio apresó los labios de la castaña hasta profundizar con total ímpetu aquel ósculo. Luego tomo las manos de la muchacha lográndolas elevar por encima de su cabeza, Y comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de hermione.

Para lo demás no hacen falta descripciones...

_Te quiero._

**¿Como es que su historia se había convertido en aquello? ¿Como es que aquella idea fugaz de aventura se había transformado en pasión? ¿Como habían terminado _encerrados, atrapados_ en aquel amor?**

¿Y yo? ¿donde quedo yo?

Hermione... Tú sabes...

Claro, siempre soy yo la que entiende todo, Draco, siempre soy yo la que calla y espera con total naturalidad a que tú vuelvas de tu tan marcada y rutinaria vida...

Hermione, no son así las cosas...

¿así y como son? Porque sinceramente yo no las sé ¿es que puedes explicármelas Tú? ¿O también necesitas ir a ver a tu noviecita para aclarar todo?

Hermione... estas haciendo una tormenta...

Hago nada Malfoy... hago nada...

Hermy.

¡Déjame! ¡Aléjate de una vez! Por que yo no puedo seguir así, sobreponiéndome a tus temores... y a tus "que dirán"...

Amor.

Cállate... no vuelvas a decirme eso... si aún sigues como estas... sin querer jugártelas.

Hermione...- coloco sus brazos sobre los hombros de la castaña- mírame, yo solo...

Quieres tiempo, y lo sé- se deshizo de los brazos de Draco – buscame cuando hayas aclarado todo Malfoy – tomo su casaca... y no pudo contener más su sollozo.

_Tal vez, porque nuestros encuentros se ven tan contados, quizás porque todos los besos de ti son robados... tal vez te quisiera comer y saciarme de ti pues no se hasta cuando te vuelva a tener..._

Sus lágrimas cayeron a los pies del muchacho, mientras sentía el corazón encogérsele y el cuerpo temblarle por un escalofrío. Volvió a levantar sus ojos, para encontrase con el mercurio de su mirada, llevo su cuerpo hacia delante y con mucha delicadeza deposito un beso.

Entonces, y luego de que hubiese deseado unas frías navidades, se marchó.

La miró en silencio mientras su sombra se deslizaba poco a poco en la oscuridad.

Era un adiós y lo sabía. No lloraría esta vez, estaba seguro de ello, pero no pudo evitar que al pensar, el entender el solo hecho de perderla, su corazón se estrujara, se hiciera más y más pequeñito... se estremeciera completamente.

Añoraría, incontablemente aquellas noches de otoño, mientras las hojas amarillentas descendían cuidadosamente, acariciadas por el viento, y él (con ella a su lado) se estremecía por el calor, el contacto y la calidez del ambiente.

Ella siempre adoraba el otoño, y él adoraba su compañía.

_Tal vez porque no decidiste quedarte conmigo, quizás tengo que resignarme a escaparme contigo, no sé, si la próxima vez me aprisiono de ti y te fundes en mí y no te vas de mí..._

Sus pensamientos se entre mezclaron coordinadamente, recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que la vio, vestida con aquella túnica negra que no sobrepasaba sus rodillas, tenía aquella coleta que a él siempre le encanto observar. y –aún para su edad- no llevaba maquillaje, sus mejillas sonrosadas eran de por si el encanto que él siempre descubrió y admiro, de por si natural.

Remembraba aquella primera cita, y aquel beso fugas que se "descubrió" ante la luna vieja de abril. No es que se tildará de cursi, ahora, porque en definitiva aquella frase de que "_lo cursi era cursi por que no te pasaba a ti"_ en decisiva era mera mente verdad. A él le había pasado de todo y todo con aquella singular castaña, y se arrepentía de _nada_.

Entonces perderla ahora, como la estaba perdiendo, era una total tontería pero ¿como explicárselo a la razón? Que latente grita en silencio que nada puede ser porque todo puede suceder. ¿Cómo explicarle a una sociedad que se emperra en darte la espalda para alcanzar aquel sueño –inalcanzable- de amor?

¿Cómo decirle adiós a un amor que, en su momento, había sido una total salvación? ¿Cómo explicarle a aquella persona que ella había sido su ángel, que lo había sanado... que había despejado las dudas de su corazón?

¿Cómo hablar en una soledad? ¿Cómo?

_... Tal vez nuestra estrella te llegue a convencer que amores como este no se deben de perder... tal vez o quizás... quizás o tal vez._

Se levantó exasperado de la silla del comedor, tomo la casaca (regalo de ella) del perchero de la habitación. Y se dispuso a salir de ahí.

Tenía que encontrar una solución exacta y concisa... ¿Que diablos había pensado cuando le había dicho lo que le había dicho?

Alegaría siempre a aquella frase que ella utilizaba cuando el cometía ese momento de estupidez: "Eres hombre"... y aunque sonara feminista o muy descolocada la idea, esa noche aquel muchacho, de cabellos rubios platinados, alegaría a la razón de esa chica. Era hombre, sí, y de los más estupidos por dejarla ir así.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras, cierta respuesta tonta pensando que el vivía en el último piso de un edificio de 9, entiendo aún que era mago y bien podía usar cualquier medio para ello. Pero tal vez fuere el hecho que en ese momento se estaba dejando guiar por el corazón y no por la razón, y por ello... todo se limitaba a seguir a sus emociones. Y él ahora se limitaba a encontrarla como sea.

Abrió en forma estridente la primera puerta del edificio. Y refunfuño palabras sin sentido. Al gran clima se le había venido en gracia hacer caer una escena similar al de un diluvio, y él maldijo su mala suerte.

Se escabulló más en su casaca y empujo la segunda puerta del edificio, con la certeza que esta vez si daría a la calle.

Y entonces la vio.

Parada bajo aquel raudal de agua, junto a aquel árbol de frutos rojos que ella tanto adoraba contemplar (en compañía de él). Ahí estaba parada aquella mujer. Aquel amor.

Tal vez fuere el agua cayéndole por los hombros, tal vez fuere el momento que lo lleno de pasión, pero fuere como fuere, aquella noche Draco contemplaba extremadamente sexy a Hermione. Avanzó hacia ella.

_No te puedes ir._

Y Hermione tuvo la certeza de que no se iría. Llevó las manos al cuello del muchacho pensando que aquella escena era ciertamente un dejá vú un cliché del destino, y sin más y antes de que un gran cartel de "fin" los encerrará, Hermione Granger besó las comisuras de los labios del rubio.

-Me las juego todas Hermione... No te dejaré ir. No otra vez.

-Ni yo a ti... ¿Porque demoraste tanto?

-Porque soy un tonto.

-Hermione agachó la mirada y suspiró con nostalgia, luego volvió a mirar a Draco - Sip, pero mi tonto - acaricio los cabellos húmedos, rubios platinos del muchacho y le regalo una sonrisa – Te amo.

Draco llevo sus labios hacia los de la castaña y los fundió en un beso.

-Déjame ser aquel príncipe azul (que tanto anhelas) y enseñarte a crear un cuento de hadas donde tú seas mi princesa. Déjame mostrarte amor, esta fantasía hecha realidad. Déjame entrelazar tu vida a la mía, cubrirte de besos, llenarte de caricias, todas las noches y todos los días. Déjame ser tu cómplice espiritual, ser aquel compañero de vida... Déjame ser tu amigo, tu amante tu verdad. Déjame amarte, para toda la eternidad.

_**Fin.**_

Dejo hoy de hundir mi pluma en este viejo tintero, la historia esta narrada, el cuento esta hecho:

Para aquellos amores que siempre se supieron eternos. Para aquellos amores que por imposibles verdaderos. Para aquellas ilusiones de corazón que siempre nos inundan y nos llenan de pasión.

Por tu historia, por la mía. Por que nunca te alejes de mi vida.

_Y perdures en mi **memoria.**_

Hermione G.

_Bien, he pensado que la historia a estado muy "Light" para mi gusto, entendiendo que al menos draco, se parece nada al personaje que todos conocemos... Pero bueno, que le voy a hacer (roche) soy una enamoradiza de primera... y he aquí el resultado de una infancia llena de canciones de amor (antiguas) y lecturas de poemas._

_Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado, al final de cuentas ha sido creado para el **Reto** navideño... y es lo único que se me ha ocurrido en estas fechas. No quise hacer uno dentro de la escuela porque aquí entre nos me lío mucho, y a final de cuentas esto ha terminado siendo un **Universo Alterno** xD_

_Please, denle a ese botoncito (que espera ansioso ser apretado) de "Go" y déjenme sus más sinceros comentario. Me gustaría saber que les pareció honestamente. _

_No los molesto más. _

_Un beso y que tengan una Gran navidad (Y si santa lo permite una noche inolvidable de amor- navideño-) ya saben a lo que me refiero._

_Nos vemos. Kisses without lipstick!_

_Karina._

_PD: estaba pensando ¿Creen que los reyes me pueden traer un Draco así de lindo? ¬¬ ok, lo sé dejaré de soñar. xD._


End file.
